


Gentle Love

by banana_chocolate97



Category: SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Boys In Love, Dominance, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Virginity, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana_chocolate97/pseuds/banana_chocolate97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi and Kazuki are finally taking the next step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Love

**Author's Note:**

> "Jokings aside, Aoi-san is really a gentle person. When I did something bad, he would scold me. Harshly, but also warmly. Things about guitars, too; he told me a lot of things with gentle care, and he gave me a lot of advice. I'm really thankful. Also - among those things - on stage, he is a person I can respect. From now on, I'll continue chasing after Aoi-san's figure, learning from him, and I wish that one day I can go to where he is. I can never surpass him, so I'll be fine with just being able to see the view from the same place as he is."
> 
> \- Kazuki about Aoi

It was silent.

Nothing else to hear than the soft sound of two bodies shifting on silky bed sheets, tiny gasps and almost inaudible moans impregnating the air in Aoi's bedroom as full lips wandered over skin heated in anticipation, a stomach got sucked in, trying to escape a sweet, wet touch but at the same time trying to get even more of it.

The raven lifted his head to look at his young lover.

"Is this your first time, Kazuki?" he whispered lovingly.

The younger male's slender fingers clung to Aoi's bare shoulders, nodding hesitantly.

"The first time with a man?"

"Y-Yes," Kazuki breathed and felt blush arise in his cheeks. He was totally embarrassed by the thought that unlike Aoi, he was so unexperienced and didn't know what do or how to move and act.

Aoi smiled, leaned forward on his knees and gently brushed his lips over Kazuki's forehead. "It's okay," he said. "I'll make sure to prepare you well enough."

Kazuki swallowed. "You... w-what?"

The Elder chuckled.

_He really has no idea. Not a single one. God, he's so freaking cute._

"I prepare you," he started to explain. "Meaning I'll take the lube and... No, wait."

Kazuki watched nervously how the black-haired guitarist reached out to grab the tube of lubricant from the nightstand, flicked it open and poured some of the gel-like liquid on his fingers.

"Come here," he said and with his other hand tapped on the matrace before him. The younger male slowly slid forward and spread his legs after Aoi had told him to do so until he'd placed them on either side of the latter's athletic thighs.

"It's going to feel a little cold but the longer and the more intensive I'll do this, the easier and less painful penetrating will be later," Aoi informed and slowly brushed his middle finger over the muscle ring between his lover's buttocks, eliciting a small, sweet whimper.

Preparation already felt like heaven. Aoi was being incredibly tender and cautious, making Kazuki enjoy every single slow thrust of his finger. Even after he added the second finger and a third soon afterwards, it felt good. Probably because Aoi was very skilful in these kind of things and Kazuki thought he could consider himself lucky to have the elder raven as his boyfriend.

When Aoi began to scissor his fingers while also moving them in a circular motion, Kazuki gasped at the feeling of how his muscles stretched and clenched around the digits pushing inside him.

"A-oi... nngh..."

The raven took that as a sign to take the next step. He withdrew his fingers, leaving Kazuki with a quiet whimper, a pleading glimpse and a gorgeous pink blush of arousal on his cheeks.

"Do you want to use a condom?"

Kazuki swallowed, feeling his body already craving for the feeling of being filled again. "I... don't know, should... should I?" he asked insecurely.

Aoi smiled. "Well," he said, "depends on whether you want to feel me coming inside you or not."

The smaller male took a trembling breath. He had to admit that the notion of Aoi coming inside him was... incredibly temptive. "I... want to," he mumbled and then followed Aoi's hand movements with his eyes, watching how he coated his agitated cock with lube.

God, he wanted him. He wanted him so **bad.**

Kazuki closed his eyes as Aoi positioned between his legs and grabbed his own cock to steady his penetration. "You're ready?"

Kazuki nodded immediately, not even noticing that he held his breath and his heart began to race as soon as he felt the tip of his boyfriend's cock pressing against his opening. Aoi was about to take his innocence and this was all he had ever wanted. Nobody could imagine how much he loved that black-haired man.

A soft, whining moan echoed through the silent bedroom, the pressure of slowly being filled made Kazuki spread his legs wider.

"Aoi," he breathed. The raven leaned forward in order to support himself on his hands on both sides of his younger lover's bare upper arms.

It was unbelievable and it didn't hurt at all. Well, maybe a tiny little bit but it wasn't worth mentioning. He just felt the pleasure. Little by little Aoi carefully pushed his way inside until he was fully sheathed, a gasp crawling over his finely-curved lips at how his lover was literally sucking him in. Kazuki was already breathing heavily, fingers buried in the white bed sheets as a gentle kiss was being pressed on his chest. "How does it feel?" Aoi whispered.

The other male opened his eyes to meet a loving glimpse from the man above him.

"Good. It... feels good. You...," he gulped, "...feel so good, Aoi..."

"Can I move?"

"Y-Yes... hnng..."

Clenching his teeth, Kazuki tilted his head back slightly, raising his pelvis forwards to meet the slow thrusts.

Aoi felt his heart contracting with overwhelming love as his movements elicited the sweetest of noises he had ever heard in his entire goddamn life. Small, soft whimpering, gentle moans and his name breathed so affectionately that he couldn't help but to lean down and passionately press his lips to Kazuki's, stroking the cool metal of the latter's piercing with the tip of his tongue.

"I love you," he murmured.

Kazuki's eyelids fluttered open and a trembling hand found its way to the raven's nape.

"I-I... hnn... love you- ah! Hnng.. I love y-you too, Aoi!"

Already almost desperately, he clung to his boyfriend, burying his face in the crook of Aoi's neck, panting and gasping against the smooth skin.

Gradually, his body got used to the friction and to the pressure and Kazuki was finally able to enjoy and focus on the purest pleasure he was receiving.

The young man tilted his head back with relish and moaned as Aoi hit that sweet spot, a sound he had never even thought he was able to make.

"A... Aoi! I... I..."

There was a strange feeling ascending in his abdomen as the thrusts became deeper and even a little bit harder, something he couldn't really classify. However, Aoi for his part recognized the symptoms; the heavier breathing, the almost rhapsodic moans and the quivering muscles flexing in anticipation. He knew because he was feeling the same exact way.

"A-oi.. I... I'm...," Kazuki gasped for air as his lover gently curled his fingers around his arousal and stroked it in tune with his moves, a lusty whimper escaping his lips, hips bucking forward, begging for more as he arched his back. Maybe even begging for more than his freshly deflowered body could take but he **needed** him.

"Aoi.. ii.. iku... ik...!"

The raven couldn't help but to grin. That his boyfriend was using this phrase to emphasize his nearing climax only showed that Kazuki was freaking losing his mind. The sounds that were now coming out of his mouth were high, erratic and filled with lust threatening to explode, his chest was falling and rising already too fast.

"Iku... I... Aoi... I-kuu!" he cried, a few hot tears streaming down his red cheeks, the feeling of the increasing heat inside his body leaving him breathless. "Aoi, please... oh G-God... Ik... Ik-..u..."

Desperately seeking for his kiss, Kazuki pulled Aoi down by his nape, smashing their lips together, unifying their voices in a symphony of dampened groans. Their tongues fought, lips started to hurt from the rough kissing but they didn't let go, they **couldn't.** They needed to glory in the sizzling passion that made them feel like they were on fire.

Not caring about anything anymore, Kazuki dug his fingernails in the raven's shoulder blades, moaning loudly against his lips as Aoi hit his prostate once more. Every time Aoi's hips smacked against his lover's, it elicited these sounds, their faces staying close to one another's, feeling each other's jerky breaths on their lips.

One hard thrust and hearing his name being groaned in pure lust pushed Kazuki over the edge. The ball of heat exploded, his entire body tensed, muscles clenched and he felt like his lungs were about to collapse as his first orgasm hit him like a wave made of stone, massive and overwhelming.

"Ao.. i!! I love you! Hnng...!!"

Just a few seconds afterwards, he gasped for breath, mewling, as he felt Aoi releasing inside him with a last thrust.

Holy Fuck, it felt good. More than good.

Aoi kept moving his pelvis slightly to ride out that orgasmic perfection, breathing heavily he leaned down to kiss his lover tenderly.

"I love you too, Kazuki. And thank you, for trusting me enough to let me be the one doing this."

Kazuki smiled and lifted one hand to caress Aoi's cheek. "I... wouldn't want anyone else to take it. You're... perfect, Aoi. You're perfect to me."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published on wattpad April 18, 2015 and my writing style changed a lot since then. Tbh, I cringed a little when I read it BUT my fellow AoixKazuki fan @uke_iru on Twitter wanted to read this so here you go :3 Like I said, it's pretty old haha but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless ^-^


End file.
